


Problematic MCYT One-Shots

by Dr33Inn1t



Category: ProblematicMCYT
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, Maybe some rape, Underage - Freeform, idk - Freeform, if you are here you searched for it, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr33Inn1t/pseuds/Dr33Inn1t
Summary: Here's some food for all of you problematics 😌Remember: You're only here if you searched for itAntis go wild in the comments it gives me hope
Relationships: Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 30
Kudos: 53





	1. Requests

Welcome all of you (+Antis too 😏)

I see you found my book somehow

Anyways

Go wild with requests in the comments! I would like to see some ideas/prompts from you guys


	2. a/n + prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts

a/n: really sorry for being inactive, i got exposed by average 🤷♀️

anyways heres some prompts

1 - tubbo losing a bet to jschlatt on a charity stream, meaning he has to put a maid dress on. after the stream, he starts to take it off but jschlatt walks in and gets some ideas

2 - tommy doms wilbur for the first time

3 - tommy teaching tubbo a lesson by roughly kissing him and telling him who he belongs to

its 5 am ill write something tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Lol if you want some spoilers my twitter is @Dr33Inn1t


End file.
